Blue Moon
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: The story of Jared and Kim.From before their first date, to Kim finding out Jared's secret, and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Kim's POV

I jogged into the classroom and quickly sat down at a chair in between my two best friends. The teacher started taking about Shakespeare's life and times, so I took out my notebook and started joting down notes.

I could feel someone staring at me. I turned around, it was Jared.I gave him a weak smile, then spun back around to face the board. He hadn't noticed his last name on my notebook had he? Couldn't be, currently I was using a different notebook. Maybe he had finally figured out about my massive crush on him. I sneaked another peak at him, hewas looking at me with a bright smile on his face. My heart stared beating even faster than it already was.

After class, he practically ran out of the room, and was gone for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next week in History, Jared seemed to be staring at me again. He had been missing for the last week, and I had assumed he was either sick or on vacation.

" Can we talk after class?" he asked.

I smiled and turned around, nodding at Jared. He smiled his amazing crooked smile, and class stared.

I wondered what he could possibly want to talk to me about. Did he like me back? Did he need help on homework? The next hour passed extremely slow, while my teacher talked on and on about the Lousiana Purchase.

The bell finally rang. I closed my notebook and was about to put it in my backpack when I noticed Jared standing above me. I quickly shoved the book into my binder , swung my backpack over my shoulder, and stood up.

_Snap!_

My backpack dropped onto the floor, the strap broken. Books, papers, notebooks,and pencil had gone everywhere. I quickly grabbed the notebook with Jared's last name on it before he could see it. He helped my pick up my stuff. "Thanks" I said, grabbing my College Algebra book out of his hand. When I touched his hand, I felt just how hot he was.

"Are you feeling okay? You feel really hot......." I said, before really thinking about it.

"I'm okay" he said quickly. I smiled, decideing that if he was sick,he would know it.

He walked me to his next class. " So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, as we reached my study hall.

"I'll tell you later, I better go to my class if I don't want to be late" he said. He smiled, and walked away.

* * *

We had last block Science together. We worked together on a study guide for the chapter test. Jared was even nicer when I really got to know him. He was hilarious, sweet , and smart. On of his friends, Nathan came over to talk to him.

"Dude, where have you been all week? I had to present our project by myself!" Nathan said , taking a seat next to us.

I was also curious where Jared had been.

"I've been sick" Jared explained.

"For a week?"

"Yeah"

" Well, we got a B on the project, but I guess you have to make-up some stuff for missing the presentation. See you later" Nathan said, walking over to join his group.

At the end of the hour, Jared grabbed my backpack and walked with me to my locker. I quickly grabbed a couple of books and shoved them in my backpack.

" Um............. do you want to go out tonight? " Jared asked leaning against a locker.

"Sure" I said,smiling.

"Movies?At 7?" he suggested. I nodded my head . "I'll check out what movies are playing" I added. I gave him my address so he knew where to pick me up and we exchanged phone numbers. I was walking on clouds. The hottest guy in school, my huge crush, had asked me out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I think that's pretty obvious. **

**sorry for such a short chapter, but I thought that was a good place to stop. Also, this takes place towards the beginning of , chapter 3 will be up soon. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Chapter Two**

_Kim's POV_

I was ready by 6:30, so I had 30 minutes to kill before Jared picked me up.I logged on to my Facebook . Jared was on , and soon a message from him popped up in her Facebook chat window.

_Hey_

_I can't go to the movies tonight,family stuff_

_Sorry, can we go next week?_

My first reaction was dissapointment. Then relief that he wanted to go out with me some other time, so he wasn't totally ditching me.I quickly typed a mesage back to him.

_It's okay_

_What's the family stuff?_

In a minute he replied

_It's nothing big, just my little sister has the flu and I have to watch her so my parents can go to a meeting._

_Wish I could go tonight_

_Want to go next friday?_

I smiled, and typed quickly back.

_Sure_

*****************************

Since I was free that night I was going to rent a movie and just chill with my friends.

I was just walking into the store when I saw Emily and Sam. "Hey" I said, walking over to them.

"Hey Kim!" Emily replied.

"Hi" Sam said with a weird look on his face."Emily, we should probalary go..." Sam was saying, when suddenly Jared came around the corner. He was looking down at his cellphone.

"Jared!" I exclaimed, shocked that he was here, that he was ditching me to hang out with Sam and Emily. Speaking of Sam and Emily, he had just started hanging out with them this week, I had never even seen him with either of them before.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he glanced up from his cell phone and looked at me in shock.

"Kim.....I............"


End file.
